The invention relates to motor carriers and more particularly to carriers for transporting outboard motors.
The use of frames adapted to support a motor for transportation over the ground is known. Furthermore, frames adapted to carry an outboard motor are also known. Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,390 issued to Binz on Apr. 26, 1949; U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,803 issued to Marvin on Aug. 15, 1950; U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,586 issued to Troka on Oct. 22, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,942 issued to Pineider on Nov. 5, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,501 issued to Chamberlin et al on May 20, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,393 issued to Dahlander, Sr. on July 15, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,226 issued to Erlinder on July 27, 1965; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 185,755 issued to Klages on July 28, 1959. Attention is also directed to Canadian Patent No. 452,544 issued to Pearson on Nov. 9, 1948.